


The Mandalorian Episode Rewrite: S02E06 The Tragedy (With more Whump and Sense)

by EvilApril



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din Djarin Whump, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Rewrite: S02E06 The Tragedy, Gen, Good Parent Din Djarin, Head Injury, Hurt, Hurt Din Djarin, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Major Character Injury, Protective Din Djarin, Story Arc, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilApril/pseuds/EvilApril
Summary: The Mandalorian Episode Rewrite: S02E06 The Tragedy...With more Hurt/Comfort, more feels and just hopefully more sense in general. I found the episode quite underwhelming so I rewrote it.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Boba Fett
Comments: 20
Kudos: 183





	1. Beginning

Din hurried his way down the lushes’ green mountain slope, traversing over boulders of smooth pale orange stone. The further he travelled the more his mind wandered, a fear for the child manifesting in his thoughts. Din was almost certain he had the element of surprise; the unknown ship may have flown over head, the occupant of the craft having of course seen him if he was looking for him. But the craft had to land, breaking line of sight giving Din the perfect opportunity to make his move. The attack craft he had seen, a Firespray-class interceptor he figured at the glimpse he got, from what he had seen held one occupant. Having watched a lone hooded figure take the few short steps down the ramp of the interceptor, he was quietly confident. Blaster fire in his direction caught him off guard and forced him into cover. The boulder provided significant cover, crouched behind the solid form he waited. A few seconds past, his gun moved first, head peering round after it.

“I’ve been tracking you Mandalorian.” A gruff voice announced. The same hooded figure from before stepped out into the open, just ahead of Din on some higher ground. The man held no weapon in hand but had two strapped to his back, Din kept his blaster on the stranger as he stood from his cover.

“Are you Jedi?... Or you after the Child?” Din interrogated the man. His first answer came in the form of silence, the man lowering his hood to reveal the face of a scarred man. The stranger walked towards him with little fear, his eyes those of a hardened veteran.

“I’m here for the armour.” He finally said. Din’s hold on his blaster tightened.

“If you want my armour, you’re going to have to peel it off my dead body.” It was a warning as well as a threat, his blaster tracing the man as he finally came to a halt a few meters in front.

“I don’t want your armour… I want my armour that you got from Cobb Vanth back on Tatooine. It belongs to me.” The conviction in the man’s voice was too real, too full of emotion to be that of a lie.

“Are you Mandalorian?” Din found himself asking anyway.

“I’m a simple man making his way through the galaxy. Like my father before me.” The avoidance of the question only made Din need to ask more.

“Did you take the Creed?”

“I give my allegiance to no one.” With his words he had solidified the fate of the armour in Din’s eyes.

“The Beskar belongs to the Mandalorian’s. It was looted from us during the Purge.”

“The armour was my father’s, now it’s mine.” Again, the man spoke with emotion. Din couldn’t just ignore the fact that this man stood before him, unarmed, simply asking for what could possibly be his returned to him. The thought lingered.

“What’s to stop me from dropping you right where you stand?” Din chose to test a theory. How this stranger had the confidence to approach a Mandalorian without a weapon already in hand.

“Because I have a sharpshooter up on that ridge with a locked scope that will unload by the time my body hits the ground.” Din didn’t adjust his blasters aim, but instead looked to where the stranger had indicated briefly, returning his full attention back to the man.

“I’m the one wearing Beskar. As soon as I see that muzzle flash, you’re both dead.” Din dealt his own hand of confidence, confidence that was quickly shot down.

“I didn’t mean she was going to shoot you.” Din stood still, that previous fear for the child rushing to the forefront of his mind. “My friend’s locked onto that little companion of yours up on the henge.” Panic was the first thing he felt, he did his best to hide it but Din couldn’t help but turn to look back at the mountains peak, his blaster lazily pointed at his foe as he stared up at the blue beam being projected towards the sky.

“And if you remember, I don’t miss.” A familiar voice chimed in.

“Fennec?” He turned straight towards her, her voice having not only given away her identity but also her location. Laid out on her chest her rifle was pointed straight at the child.

“You have a keen ear, Mando.” There was a bitterness in her words. Looking back at the stranger a rage inducing smirk was only just visible at the crease of his mouth, it was the face of a man who had the upper hand.

“You point that gun away from the kid or I’ll drop you both where you stand.” He raised his gauntlet, other hand still gripping his blaster steady, the Whistling Birds emerged from the concealed location in the Beskar gauntlet, they primed ready to fire.

“Let’s all put down our weapons, have a chat.” The stranger then offered. In truth Din may not have been the first to fire, but if Fennec had intended to shoot to kill, she wouldn’t have missed striking the ground in front of him. The stranger after all had approached with no weapon in hand, only when Din tested the man’s confidence with a threat, did he play his cards. “There’s no need for bloodshed.” The stranger continued, making Din give more thought to the man’s honesty in his words previous.

“Tell her to drop the gun.” Din attempted to negotiate.

“After you put down the jetpack.” Din understood at least something now, the stranger either didn’t want him leaving or didn’t want him going after Fennec.

“Same time.” Din agreed.

“Stand down.” The stranger ordered Fennec. What surprised Din was that she willingly stood, beginning her descent from the ridge before he had even made a move for his jetpack, leaving herself and the stranger vulnerable if he was to attack. The trust they were showing him was something he decided to repay. The Whistling Birds in his gauntlet retracted within their casing, and as Din holstered his blaster the stranger removed his rifle from his back in a slow and steady motion laying it on the ground. Din committed and removed his jetpack, placing it close by, against a dirty cream toned rock. Fennec was now at the stranger’s side, her own rifle hung over her shoulder, helmet under her arm.

“You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” She hearth heartedly joked.

“You were dead.” Din expressed his confusion.

“She was left for dead on the sands of-” The stranger was cut off mid-sentence, an approaching ship making itself known overhead.

“Imperial dropship.” Fennec made the quick identification before Din even had time to look up. It made for a clearing not too far from them, where Din had landed the Razor Crest. Nothing was said among the group, only actions were made. Din reached for his jetpack and was in the air before the stranger had time to snatch his rifle off the ground. He made a b-line for Grogu, the shimmering light still striking the sky.

* * *

Din’s landing was all but graceful, having attempted his landing at too great a speed he stumbled on impact, grunting as his knees threatened to give way.

“Time to go kid!” He ordered having regained his balance. He waited only a second, it was clear that Grogu couldn’t hear him. He sat where he left him, silent and still, with concentration consuming the young features of the creature. The energy this time was stronger than before as Din battled to close the distance between them, the energy being produced resonated with his Beskar. His hands reached out, his body having to lean into the power that was working against him. The pressure Din was under was painful, the harder he pushed forward, the more the energy pushed back. Grunting from the effort, having to dig his boots into what he could of the hard dirt to keep the ground he had gained. Din finally could reach out and touch the barrier swirling around Grogu. He tried to force his body forward, but he was shoved back, going down on one knee as he slid across the ground. He dug in deep, refusing to be thrown all the way back and loose the progress he had made. In a final ditch effort, he crossed his arms in front of him, Beskar bracers ready to take the brunt of the impact against the barrier. There was a look of determination under his helmet before he charged. Din crashed against the pulsing forcefield, everything he put into it, it redirected back. A high pitch blast sounded, and he was launched back off his feet, thrown from the mountain side he descended, rolling and crashing against rocks and through rough shrubbery. He reached for his gauntlet desperately, initiating his jetpack to stop him mid descent. Victorious, the jets ignited only giving off a brief burst, trying to cancel out the gravity that had a stronger hold on him than usual. The forces countered each other, and Din crashed face down somewhere he could only describe as unpleasant. He pushed his arms under him, only managing to roll himself onto his back. The world spun above, Din blinking rapidly under his helmet. Blaster fire immediately brought him out of his dazed state, the force of the plasma bolt striking his armour was as uninviting as it sounded. His hands fumbled for his own blaster, forcing himself off his back with one hand he reached out with the other, blaster ready, just in time to see a Stormtrooper drop with a bolt striking him in the side. Din never having the chance to fire.

“Get up!” Someone shouted from his side, looking over he saw the stranger, he held his long scoped rifle in one hand as he hastily approached. “Come on.” The man gripped his arm, heaving him up onto his feet without hesitation. He slightly leaned on his new friend for support, not quite steady on his own two feet. The stranger pressed a supportive hand on his chest plate. With a quick understanding made in silence between the two, that he was ok, the stranger shoved Din ahead of him as Stormtroopers emerged behind them. Cover fire shot down from a ridge above, Fennec picking off the Troopers when she could. Din and the stranger took cover, Din taking shots at their attackers when the chance arose.

“I can’t retrieve the child.” Din informed the stranger of the situation.

“Then we will protect him, let no one pass.” The stranger offered his own rifle to Din, he took it without a question before the man went to turn away.

“Where are you going?” He asked, ducking from blaster fire when it chipped the edge of the boulder.

“To reclaim my armour.”

Din said nothing, did nothing as the man turned away, keeping low as he disappeared into the brush.

* * *

Din didn’t have time to question his judgment on letting a stranger take up Mandalorian armour, but something told him he was making the right choice. Din clutched the rifle that had been given to him, each time he tried to break from cover he was prevented by heavy blaster fire.

“Fennec?!” Din called out; he was pinned down. Her reply came in the form of a barrage of rapid blaster fire, forcing the ascending Stormtroopers to retreat from the open. Din rushed from his hiding place. An entire squadron or more of Stormtroopers where attempting to return fire at Fennec on the ridge just above him. He threw himself down behind some more supportive cover, stones in front of him perfect for steadying his newly acquired rifle. In accidental unison Din and Fennec picked off the Troopers one by one, every time one of them dared show themselves they were struck instantly.

“Mando!” He heard Fennec warn. An explosion knocked Din to the side, the warning coming too late. A new wave of Stormtroopers had assembled a mortar, launching explosive rounds one at a time up into the air, gravity bringing them back down on top of their heads. Din scrambled to his feet, losing the stranger’s rifle in the process as he danced over the rough terrain. Fennec did her best to supply cover fire, it kept shots from the Troopers at a minimum. Her shots didn’t hinder the mortar. Blaster in hand Din scampered up the mountain side, towards the ridge, Fennec’s muzzle fire leading the way. Another explosion behind him forced him to initiate his jetpack giving him a burst of speed and hurling him onto the ridge with Fennec. It was a risk, leaving him vulnerable in the open sky even if for a moment. He skidded to a halt, dropping down prone as blaster fire resumed while Fennec reloaded.

“Where’s your new friend?” Din demanded, having expected their back up to have returned by now. He shot back at the Troopers, the explosives still being sent their way, each shot getting closer to them as their aim was being adjusted and refined. Fennec didn’t grace him with an answer, she was busy returning fire when her scope locked onto something particularly unwelcome.

“Move now!” She ordered, snatching up her rifle. Fennec was on her feet by the time Din switched his gaze over to where she had been looking. The mortar fire had been a distraction, Troopers having assembled a rapid-fire blaster. Din watched the long trail of ammo being locked into the tripod mounted heavy weaponry.

“Dank farrik.” Din cursed as he shot to his feet, the Troopers wasting no time firing their new weapon. Fennec was just ahead, running full speed across the rocky ridge, her rifle strapped across her back. Din did his best to keep up, having to avoid blaster fire when it struck just a little too close, smoke pluming, sparks flying with each missed shot. Fennec made a short jump ahead, a gap in the path along the ridge that needed to be crossed. Assisted by his jetpack Din closed the distance between them, both taking a defensive stance behind another rocky formation, one that could withstand the extreme force of the heavy artillery for now.

“We need to take it out.” Din managed to communicate over the sound of blaster fire, both him and Fennec with their backs pressed up against their guarding rock.

“Easier said than done.” Fennec complained as she attempted to position her rifle for a shot. She never got as far as looking down her scope before having to pull back. The mortar fire returned with a direct hit to their only shelter, it held, sacrificing a chunk of stone that scattered downwards.

“Any ideas?” She questioned.

“Just one.” Din braced his shoulder against their cover. Heaving with all his might to send the boulder over the edge. Fennec caught on, bracing her back to another stone formation behind her, boots taking position against the boulder in front. They both groaned from the effort, having to put everything they had into moving the boulder even an inch. With their combined strength it went over, rolling down the mountain side, striking the Troopers who were ascending towards their position. As if by design, it crashed into the heavy artillery, an explosion and burst of flames giving them the all clear to move.

* * *

It wasn’t yet over, even with their small victories they were still outnumbered.

“I will lead them up the mountain, flank them on the left side.” There was no chance for a discussion, the plan being decided, Din just having to play his part. He slipped away into the shrubs and behind the rock littered landscape, the Stormtroopers blaster fire solely directed at Fennec. Just as Din was making his way around the advancing Troopers, another dropship loomed overhead, landing nearby just like the one previous. Din ignored it for now, hurrying into position as Fennec set up the ambush. Upon emerging from the thicket, he discovered her surrounded, pinned down in a small ravine. She had lost her helmet somehow, making a brave final stand against the incoming Troopers. Fennec brought down as many as she could before her rifle needed to be reloaded.

“We don’t want you; we want the Child.” A Trooper confirmed their intent, this pause in combat gave Din all the time he needed to make his move. He launched up into the sky, jetpack taking him there almost elegantly. The Whistling Birds in his gauntlet were finally set free, the screeching sound of the Beskar weaponry reaching across the open landscape. The hunters becoming the hunted. Those struck fell. With more Troopers on their way they couldn’t risk being pinned down again.

“Let’s move in.” Din ordered. It was all or nothing. He took position in front of Fennec providing her moving cover as blaster fire pinged off his Beskar armour. The force of each hit vibrated through his body unpleasantly, the force of the impacts understandably painful.

“This isn’t looking good.” Fennec commented as more Stormtroopers emerged from their surroundings.

“I’ve seen worse.” He jested back, the time for such humour possibly seen as unusual for most.

“You can get out of here. I owe you from last time.” He prompted Fennec to retreat as the fire fight intensified with the arrival of even more Troopers.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily, you should have realised that from last time.” She took cover behind Din, both attempting to shoot their way through the oncoming forces. There were too many, each Trooper they took down another one quickly replaced it. 

The familiar sound of a jetpack was music to Din’s ears, the stranger dawned in scratched and defaced green Beskar armour descended on their foes, compact explosions took out the large groups that had gathered, the man’s blaster firing with deadly accuracy as they cut through the Stormtroopers. The arrival of their back up and the ferocity of the strangers fighting style finally caused the Troopers to retreat. Those remaining made for their dropships. Din glanced up at the standing stones of the henge on the mountains peak, the dazzling blue beam that had pierced the sky had vanished.

“Go!” The Stranger called, having seen him glance towards the peak. He need not say another word, Din’s jetpack propelled him sky bound, his tattered cape being tugged and pulled at the high speeds. Moments later an explosion behind him made him glance back, the dropships where falling from the sky in fire and flame. He turned his attention back forward, another explosion disturbed the landscape from behind but he did not look back, his attention was locked to four figures clad in black armour as they descended on the mountains peak, having broken through the cloud bank when Din had briefly turned away. He arrived just after the four figures, now identifiable as droids. He fired, four quick shots before his feet touched the ground. His blaster fire pinged off the droids like they were made of Beskar. Their red eyes locked on to him with a murderous gaze. Their right hands reached out towards him, morphing into weaponry. One firing instantly. The single shot cut through his leg, having been aiming for where his armour failed to protect him. Down on one knee, the second shot struck him in the Beskar of his shoulder, Din having managed to roll just in time. But one of the droids was quickly upon him, hand latching around his throat. Lifted from the ground he tried to swing his blaster around for a direct shot, but it was swatted out of his hand. Looking over the shoulder of his attacker Din’s eyes fell on Grogu. He lay on the rounded stone, eyes tiredly opening. Another droid made a move for the Child, snatching him up right in front of Din. Desperate, Din grasped with one hand at the mechanical hold around his tender throat, his other attempting to reach for a detonator on his belt. Out of sight a long blade retracted from the droid’s free arm, it plunged into his side making him gasp, the feeling nothing more than a solid punch. Tossed to the ground, he never grasped a hold of the explosive. Din reached for his fallen blaster; the droids foot stomped on his arm causing him to cry out unwillingly. Looming over him the black armoured droid aimed directly for his head, red eyes staring straight into his visor.

Din rolled into his trapped arm at the last second.

The merciless droid fired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love to know your guys thoughts on the Episode and what you thought of this little rewrite :P


	2. Middle

Fennec watched Fett take down the drop ships. one missile, striking one ship. It lost control crashing into its partner, the collision causing an explosion that rocked the sky. With the chaos seeming to be over the two began to relax, the danger seeming to have supposedly passed. Suddenly from somewhere high above, the clouds flashed red and a blast destroyed the Mandalorian’s ship. A crater sat where it had once stood.

“Better get to your ship.” Fennec suggested, Fett just like the Mandalorian previously wasted no time. The heat of his jetpack all that remained, lingering for only a few seconds. Fennec turned on her heels, only to find four unknown figures descending on the mountain peak, the Mandalorian in the distance closing in fast. The terrain was unforgiving, but she did her best to scale her way towards the top. She was still a distance away when she heard blaster fire, she gave a brief glance up, not able to see anything from her current perspective.

“We’ve got company.” Fennec informed Fett through a communicator, panting heavily as she quickened her pace. The journey was hard and ruthless, but she ascended the final hurdle of the uneven landscape, the tips of the standing stones in view. A single shot sounded, making Fennec pause giving her a moment to take a needed breath. The four figures she had seen before took off, taking a direct ascent. She whipped her rifle from her back, eye peering down the scope in a single breath. One figure clearly clutched the small Child in one hand, not allowing a clear shot of her target without risk.

“They have the Child; I can’t get a clear shot.” She announced to Fett through her communicator.

“On it.” Fett’s ship rushed over head, in pursuit of the Child and its kidnappers. Pushing her tired muscles to the limit Fennec finally reached the top.

The Mandalorian lay motionless on his side in the dirt, just before the structure of aligned stones.

“Mando?” She rushed to the side of the Mandalorian. She took a knee at his side, laying her rifle down. She heaved the man onto his back, with no response she reached for his wrist, making her way past the fabric she found a thready pulse.

“I’ve got a lock but…” Fett sounded over the communicator. Fennec glanced up; the clouds having swallowed the kidnappers as well as Fett’s ship. “The Empire, there back.”

“That’s not possible.” Fennec interjected.

“I can see the Imperial cruiser with my own eyes.” Even over the communicator there was a sense of shock in his voice, something she hadn’t heard since she had met the man. “I’m heading down.” He then announced.

“The Mandalorian is down.” She finally delivered the news. Fennec unhanded his wrist, looking over the unmoving man.

* * *

Boba Fett used his jetpack to ascend to the monument on top of the mountain, with the Imperial cruiser having quickly vanished into lightspeed, he had landed his ship beside what was left of the Mandalorian’s. He immediately spotted Fennec stood by the Mandalorian, she had fared well in the battle, only a few scrapes to her armour. The Mandalorian on the other hand seemed to not have been so lucky. Fennec greeted him with a concerned look.

“What happened?” Fett questioned, taking a knee in the dirt at the Mandalorian’s side.

“I didn’t see, I heard shots fired that’s all.” Fennec cobbled together an answer with the little knowledge she possessed. “He’s alive.” She informed.

“We need to get him back to my ship.” Fett announced, he took the Mandalorian’s arm with a firm hand, heaving him up onto his shoulders. Fennec secured her rifle in advance of collecting up the Mandalorian’s blaster. “It’s not far.” Fett couldn’t risk taking off with the unconscious man, the Mandalorian’s cape possibly getting caught in the jets of his jetpack. It was better to play it safe, taking the longer route on foot back to his ship. Devastation brought upon the landscape was no longer masked by an ongoing battle, bodies littered the floor, blood soaking into the hungry grass.

“Are you sure it was the Empire you saw.” Fennec again queried; trusty rifle over her shoulder as she walked a few paces in front.

“As sure as I see you.” Fett adjusted his grip on the Mandalorian. The armour their both clad in having no friction against each other, not making it easy to carry a fully grown man.

“What do you think they were doing here?” Fennec continued the conversation.

“The Mandalorian asked if I was a Jedi… maybe they were waiting for one.” Fett thought back to his first encounter with the Mandalorian he had been tracking across the galaxy, pondering over the true intentions of him being on such a planet.

With the ship in sight and the ground evening out, Fett picked up the pace. They climbed the ramp to the central passenger hold, where with the help of Fennec together they lowered the Mandalorian to the ground. Fett took this moment to remove his own battle torn helmet, placing it on a nearby seat.

“Boba…” He faced Fennec, her eyes moving to his right shoulder. Her hand brushed against the Beskar, when her hand pulled away fresh blood covered the tips of her fingers. Fett swiftly crouched by the Mandalorian, a serious wound now becoming apparent. Blood had seeped through the clothes he wore under his armour, his side soaked with the warm red liquid, the dark cloth having made it hard to initially see. Fett parted the fabric, a slice about two inches wide being uncovered. On a first initial glance it seemed superficial, appearing to be a few centimetres deep. With the amount of blood seeping from the wound and further inspection it was proved otherwise.

“There should be a Bacta spray.” Fett notified Fennec, placing a firm gloved hand on the Mandalorian’s serious stab wound. The man didn’t flinch from his touch, the Mandalorian’s breath only hitching slightly from the understandable pain, the shallow rise and fall of his chest soon returning to the unhealthy rhythm previous.

“Here.” Fennec offered a plastic box to him. With his free hand he claimed it from her, placing it on to the floor before unlatching the lid.

“He’s been stabbed.”

“They were droids, four of them.” Fennec divulged more useful information.

“We need to get this armour off.” Fett ordered, having been rummaging through the contents of the container he had been brought. Fennec squatted beside him.

“Boba look…” Fett followed her eyeline, finding her staring at the Mandalorian’s helmet, from his position he could only just see blood dripping from the back of it. The droplets starting to combine on the metal floor.

“Take over.” He gestured for her to move, to replace his hand on the wound. She did as she was told the switch going smoothly. In the corner of his eye Fett could see Fennec watching with great curiosity as he removed the Mandalorian’s chrome helmet. She had previously talked of a Mandalorian that never removed his helmet, never gave his name. With the Mandalorian’s head freed from his helmet Fett could see the source of the blood. A wound resided on the side of his head, under the brown hair and blood. Fett placed the helmet to the side, a steady hand cradling the demasked man. Fett used his free hand to brush what hair he could out the way, using his thumb and index finger to spread the strands apart to get a better look. It wasn’t too deep, but it was deep enough.

“The Bacta spray.” Fett reached out with a blood-soaked glove; Fennec complied handing over the small canister. Upon receiving it Fett could tell from the weight little remained in the can. Supporting the unconscious man’s head, he applied the spray, the nozzle parting the hair with the pressure from the canister. The last remnants of the spray spat out the tip of the can, Fett tossing it to the side having served its use.

* * *

With most of the Mandalorian’s armour removed, his chest bear as his pale face, Fett began to cauterize the deep wound. It was hard, slow work; the instrument being used only designed for shallow scrapes, nothing to this extent. The stack of pure silver Beskar armour sat just to the side, the helmet staring back at him. A rolled-up blanket supported the Mandalorian’s head, Fennec busy at the command console while Fett conducted the procedure. The man was younger than Fett had suspected. He sported a scruffy beard and head of hair, blood drying in both, the scuffs and scrapes scattered around his face posed little concern.

“You think he’ll make it?” Fennec asked from the console having heard Fett finishing up.

“Hard to say, these wounds are serious, and our supplies are limited.” He sighed as he pulled off his gloves. He put the back of his hand to the Mandalorian’s face, he was cold and visually pale. “He’s lost a lot of blood.” Fett continued, placing a patch over the man’s wound, securing the tacky edges as firmly as he could.

“They just wanted the kid, not him, just the kid.” Fennec thought aloud. “You said he asked if you were Jedi. What do you know of the Jedi?”

“I know enough.” Fett coldly replied as he rose from the Mandalorian’s side.

“There’s a story there.” Fennec smirked, but with a look from Fett she turned back to the console, knowing when to leave well enough alone.

“Clean up here, I’m going to make sure the area is secure.” Fett dawned his helmet once again, it felt good to be back in his armour after all the time that had passed.

“We’re not leaving?” Fennec questioned, turning again in her chair to face him.

“Where would we go. He’s a wanted man and we don’t have a lead on the child.”

“A wanted man who has never shown his face.” Fennec corrected.

“He’s not the only one with a bounty on his head, it’s easier to stay here. The Empire won’t return, saves us running into them and getting recognised somewhere else.” Fett had made his point, Fennec having accepted his answer started to collect up the used supplies, putting away what she could.

* * *

Fett finished up his patrol, having found nothing of imminent concern he had been heading back for a little while now. From his extensive search he had located his rifle, lost by the Mandalorian during the battle. With it still in hand his ship came into view. Upon entering his ship, he found the Mandalorian alone. A blanket had been placed over his bare chest, leaving only the skin of his face exposed. Even from a distance Fett could see the man was shivering uncontrollably, his lips trembling.

“He just turned for the worst, I was just about to contact you.” Fennec announced herself as he was removing his helmet, having come down the ladder from the main control deck. Fett kneeled again by the man’s side, putting two fingers to the Mandalorian’s neck he checked his pulse; he was cold but sweating. Gently Fett pried open one of the man’s eyes, getting a look at the blank brown iris staring into emptiness.

“He’s in shock.” Fett deduced. The man’s cold clammy skin, weak but rapid pulse and diluted pupils were too clear of signs for any other diagnosis.

“What now?” Fennec looked to him for orders, he didn’t have any.

“We’ve done all we can… It’s up to him now.” Fennec didn’t argue with his judgement. Fett could tell she was a patient woman, a sniper that could easily wait out her target. Being calm and collected was her specialty. Death, something she was also acquainted with.


	3. End

Din’s body ached before he was even fully conscious, a haziness in his mind clouded recent events. The blissful ignorance lasting seconds before someone began knocking on the door of reality.

“You put up quite a fight Mandalorian.” The voice was of a stranger, one that he was coming to know well. There was a cold against his back, something rough but warm on his front, the contrast of the two was enough to peak at least his curiosity. Din’s eyes creaked open, he ignored his tiredness, no matter how much sleep beckoned his return. A firm hand prevented him from sitting up. In a way Din was glad, the small movement he had managed he regretted immensely. “Take it easy.” Focusing his eyes, he found the stranger with his shoulder facing him, the man looked ahead, eyes delving further into the ship instead of looking at him. Din closed his eyes for a second, having made the realisation he was without his helmet. He had spent years avoiding this very moment.

“Mando…” He opened his eyes, finding the source of the voice. Fennec stood nearby but her eyes were on the stranger, not on him. “You wouldn’t have been much use to the kid dead.”

“And we still have a deal to make.” The stranger and Fennec continued to avoid looking at his face.

“The Child?” Was the first thing Din rasped, the effort required for just two words surprising. The stranger took a steady breath, Fennec looking down at her feet.

“Gone…” The stranger replied. Din didn’t know what to say, what to do, or even how to feel.

“Then I have failed.” Din turned away; his mission was over.

“For the return of my armour, we will help you.” The Stranger then proposed.

“Why help me? You could have left me for dead, taken the armour and been on your way.” Din interrogated his saviours.

“Sometimes fate steps in to save the wretched…”

“That fate for me was Boba Fett.” Fennec added. Din looked her way; she still didn’t face him.

Fett’s gauntlet projected a string of chain codes, taking the form of red letters and numbers.

“That’s my father Jango Fett, and that there is me, Boba Fett.”

“Then it belongs to you.” He expressed his acceptance, with the clarification of the armour’s true origin and owner, Din had no quarrel with Fett keeping it.

“We will help you retrieve your Child.” Fett was pleased with Din’s answer, the remnants of a smile on his face when he pulled his gauntlet away.

“I wouldn’t know where to start.” Din confessed; his hand found his side when he tried to adjust where he lay. He was annoyingly weak.

“I saw an imperial cruiser.”

“Moff Gideon.” Din sighed. “I know someone who can help us find his ship.” Din pushed himself up off the floor, clutching his injured side in pain, a sore hiss unavoidable.

“You need to rest.” Fett’s supportive hand rested on his shoulder.

“We don’t have the time; I need to get to my ship.” An awkward silence followed his statement, Fett and Fennec exchanging a look.

* * *

Din rummaged through the crater of his ship, with one hand supporting his bandaged side he moved the few large pieces of charred metal aside. But there was nothing left, everything having been obliterated. Bending down was the definition of agony, but he made one last effort to find something, anything that could have survived. His fingers brushed over something familiar. The small ball that Grogu was so fond of emerged from the remains of his ship, he clutched it tightly. Looking down at his hand he could see his bruised chest. He was unsteady on one leg, a burning sensation from the shot he had taken, the wound having cauterized itself.

“We will help you find the Child and return him safely to you; you have my word.” Fett announced from behind. Din looked round to find him presenting his silver Beskar helmet. Din’s black visor stared back at him with his very own determined stare. “Together.” Fett still refused to look at his face, prompting him to take the helmet.

* * *

Back on the ship Din dawned his armour, he hesitated with his helmet, looking into his own eyes for a second before securing it on his head. Only then did his new allies face him. He took up the small metal ball that had been attached to the controls of the Razor Crest, it was the last remaining piece of his ship, a painful reminder of the child he had let down. He safely stored the precious ball in a small space between his armour and belt.

“I found this in the wreckage.” Fett approached him, the Beskar spear he had acquired in his hands. “I believe this belongs to you.” Din took up the spear, the weight distributed perfectly along the entire weapon.

“We ready?” Fennec asked, the hatch behind her closing as she boarded the ship. With a smirk Fett looked to Din for an answer.

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed this little story... Maybe even better than the episode??? who knows XD. See you soon.


End file.
